mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Airsera's First Mutant Adventures
'''Airser'a First Mutant Adventures is the first adventure(s) of Airsera after she was mutated. It explains how she was captured, mutated, became a hero, and joined Coaxs Squad. It's an inspiring story to this day for Junior Mech Mice everywhere. Prologue Airsera watched the Dark Alliance's soldiers march by on the city streets. They stood tall, and had a grim look on their faces. Some held banners, others held weapons, and some drove tanks. The DA had conquer Xiln, and Airsera's family did not have time to escape. Airsera was a mad little, maroon mouse. So mad she wanted to run out there, and throw rocks at the DA. Her parents watched with her, and grumbled. They too were mad, and they wanted so dearly to attack right now. They were smarter than that, however, and stayed inside. Airsera screamed aloud- "I'll beat them someday. I'll drive them out of Xiln, and free us for sure." Dad calmly said- "Calm down, Airsera. Xiln is good allies with the Mech Mice, they should come and free us." Airsera scoffed- "Yeah right. Don't you think they would have helped us BEFORE the DA invaded?" Airsera's father stood silent, pondering the question. The Dark Alliance did attack without warning, and Xiln itself wasn't prepared. Chapter 1: Rise of A Terrorist Airsera lied on her bed, half angry and half scared. The Dark Alliance had come in, and conquered Xiln in little to no time. Now the entire nation as under martial law, and everyone was scared. Airsera was extremely angry, but couldn't stop thinking about attacking the DA. She so wanted to drive them out of Xiln, setting everyone free. Airsera suddenly though of something- "I'll form a terrorist group!" The idea suited Airsera, and she decided that tomorrow she would prepare to attack the DA. The thought of becoming a terrorist, for the good of course, went well with Airsera. She started to plan what she would do tomorrow. ---- Airsera woke up the morning proudly, and got up out of bed. After she finished getting ready for the day, she went downstairs to get some breakfast. But before she headed up the stairs, she stopped when she heard a strange voice by the door. She listened carefully, and discovered a DA agent was at the door talking with her father! She continued to carefully listen. The agent grunted at her father- "Water, and electricity will be deactivated for awhile." Her father replied strongly- "Why?" The agent angrily replied, for he heard that question a million times already- "We need the power to reconstruct the capital, and work on other things." Before Airsera's father could comment on that, the DA agent left in a hurry. Airsera then walked up the stairs, and pretended to yawn as if she just woke up. Airsera yawned- "G'morning." Her father sadly replied- "Good morning, Airsera. What would you like for breakfast?" Airsera sat down at the table, and slowly replied- "A breakfast burrito would be good." Her dad pulled out a tortilla, and got some eggs out. Airsera sat there, starring out the window. She watched the sun come over the horizon, and brighten up the room. Soon her father finished making the burrito, and handed it to her. As she started to eat at it, her mother came into the room in her robe. Airsera's mom yawned loudly- "Who was that, honey?" Airsera's father quickly put down a spoon, and replied- "A DA agent. Our water and electricity will sadly be shut down until further notice." Airsera suddenly chimed into the conversation- "WHAT!? How come?" Her father, now looking out the window, replied- "I'm not sure." Airsera looked out the windows too, and moaned. She finished off her burrito, and hurried down into her room. She closed her door, and jumped onto her bed. She quickly called her friends, and quietly spoke into the phone. Airsera whispered into the phone- "Jackie, it's me Airsera. I've got a plan, but first, do you hate the Dark Alliance?" Jackie replied oddly, as usual- "Wha-what? Of course I do!" Airsera quickly and forcefully replied back- "Quiet. You want us to be caught by the DA? Anyways I've decided to start a rebellion, you in?" Jackie sputtered out her reply- "Bu-but that sounds s-so dangerous. We cou-could get killed." Airsera- "That's while we'll train before hand. I'm targeting that outpost in our neighborhood. We should free this neighborhood, then move onto the rest of the city." Jackie continued to sputter- "Bu-but..." Airsera angrily interrupted- "We'll train in the school gym, and anywhere else secret. Well, are you in?" Jackie finally stopped sputtering her words- "Okay, sure." Airsera- "YES!" Airsera quickly hung up on the phone, and then went searching for her father's dumbbells to exercise with. ---- After exercising, Airsera lied down on her bed. She had exhausted herself out in all the training, and was extremely thirsty. She left her room, and went into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet, but nothing came out. Airsera groaned through closed teeth- "Oh, right they shut off the water." Airsera left the bathroom, and walked up into the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water, and started to chug it down. Suddenly her father walked into the room, with a newspaper in his paws. He laid the paper on the counter, and sat down on one of the stools. He looked at Airsera, and said- "Working out in there?" Airsera took a breath, and sighed- "Yes." Her father looked out the window, and replied- "Me and your mother are thinking about moving, out of Xiln. But I read in the paper that exit out of Xiln is illegal." Airsera took another drink, and cried out- "UGH! This country has become like one big prison." Airsera's father smiled, and said- "Yes, I wish we could do something about it." Airsera almost cried out that they could, and that she already was, but she knew her father would tell her not to. So she kept quiet, and kept taking sips from her water. Suddenly the doorbell ring, and Airsera's father stared at it for a second. Finally he walked over there, and opened it. Standing there was Jackie. Jackie was a medium size, grey mouse with white stripes across her forehead. She had small glasses covering her eyes, and a purple purse in her left paw. She was slightly shaking, and kept looking over her shoulder. Airsera smiled at the sight of her friend- "Good to see 'ya." Jackie laughed in a scared way- "Ha. Ha. Ye-yes, Air-Airsera. What a-are we going t-to do?" Airsera put down her water bottle, and started walking towards her room- "Follow me." Jackie slowly followed Airsera down into her room. Airsera opened the door for Jackie, and then closed it behind her. She locked the door, and walked over to her desk. She sat down in it, and motioned Jackie to sit on her bed. Airsera whispered- "So, what have you've been doing to train?" Jackie whispered back- "I wa-was doing a lo-lot of jump-jumping jacks." Airsera sat there silent for a second, then replied back- "I don't think that's enough. In order to prepare we should be doing sit ups, and push-ups." Jackie sputtered a reply out- "O-okay." ---- The new governor of Xiln for the Dark Alliance stood in the temporary base, which was an old office building. He stood there waiting for General Folklore, the general who laid the attack upon Xiln. The governor was actually the twin brother of the former president of Xiln, but had him killed. Suddenly General Folklore walked into the office space, with two of his guards. General Folklore smiled, and said- "What is it Governor Cody?" The governor half smiled, half frowned, and replied- "General Folklore, you may not like this, but I'm putting you on terrorist duty. If any terrorist, rebels, anyone attacks the DA you deal with it." General Folklore shouted back- "WHAT!? I'm the general who led the attack on this country. I'm more worthy than this." The governor quickly replied- "Calm down, Folklore. You're just a kid, I want you to get better at other things." Folklore groaned- "Governor, I'm 18. I'm no kid." Governor Cody just chuckled back- "Hehe. I'm still giving you that duty, and I expect you to do it greatly." Governor Cody walked out of the room, leaving General Folklore to mumble to himself. Folklore sat down in a chair next to one of the massive windows, and stared out it. Folklore though to himself- "Guess I better do great at this job, or else." ---- Airsera and Jackie walked over to the park, where it was almost as dead as night. There was only two kids there, and Airsera wondered why. Pretty soon she got her answer, right across the street was a Dark Alliance outpost being built. Airsera stared at the structure, and whispered- "That's our target. We'll attack it soon." Jackie was about to respond, when two DA agents walked over to the girls. They had loaded guns in their paws, and were wearing intimidating uniforms. The first agent asked the girls- "What are you doing here, children?" Airsera quickly responded, to keep Jackie from messing up- "We're here to play at the park, I'm a pretty good Frisbee player." The agent replied less interested then he was before- "I don't care about your Frisbee skills. Stay out of this construction zone, or else." Jackie suddenly questioned the agent- "'Or else' wha-what?" The agent just moaned back- "I don't know, just don't come over here." The two agents walked back across the street, leaving the two girls alone. Airsera whispered to Jackie- "Let's go to the other side of the park, this area's kind of creepy." Jackie agreed, and the two walked over to the other side of the park. Airsera and Jackie came to the base of a small hill, which was far out of the DA's sight. Airsera set down her bag, and started stretching her arms. Jackie was too distracted looking all around her, and nervously scratching her neck. Airsera smiled, and said- "Relax, Jackie. The DA can't see us here." Jackie replied, still looking around- "O-okay, A-Airsera." Airsera reached into her bag, and cheerfully said- "That's the spirit. Now I brought some weights we could lift, or do sit ups with." Airsera handed a 5-poung weight to Jackie, who used all her might to hold it up. Airsera watched her struggle, and sighed- "Yeah, you need to work on your arm strength." Jackie quickly gasped- "How heavy are these things?" Airsera put her hands on her hips, and moaned even louder- "Five pounds each." Jackie threw the weights onto the ground, and stared at them. She looked back up at Airsera, and asked- "Are you sure?" Airsera face palmed. ---- Folklore walked across the sidewalk, with two guards behind him. Folklore observed the scene, as if he was going to be tested on it. He was heading to the outpost being built in the neighborhood. As he walked down the sidewalk, he saw something out the corner of his eye. He quickly turn to his left, towards the park. He saw two girls running in the park, seemingly exercising. Folklore watched them for some time, and realized they were training. He got interested, and watched them train. One of his guards spoke calmly to him- "Sir, aren't we going to the outpost?" Folklore replied without turning his head- "Just a minute." Folklore stared at the girls, as they did all sorts of exercises. Finally he turned back to the task at hand and walked away, though he was still thinking about those two girls. Folklore thought in his head- "We need soldiers like that, no doubt." TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Stories Category:Quests